El bache del tren
by Velia Vasari
Summary: Greg Lestrade desea alejarse de Londres y acepta investigar un caso que le lleva a Edimburgo en tren. A cualquier persona normal le esperarían más de cuatro horas aburridas, pero Greg no era una persona normal ni podía tener una vida aburrida.


¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con mi segunda participación en el reto "Cumpleaños de Rupert Graves" del grupo Mystrade Is Real 4 Us en Facebook. Esta vez el prompt era que Mycroft y Greg tenían que estar en un tren juntos y que por algún motivo el tren se quedase parado en medio de la nada. Me volvió a pasar lo mismo que con mi otra participación: era algo de pocas páginas, pero se me fue de las manos. Aunque eso sí, este es más corto.

Mientras escribía di con la canción "Cold Cold Man", de Saint Motel, y era tan perfecta para lo que tenía en mente que tuve que hacer un songfic, o al menos algo parecido. Aquí os dejo el link de youtube por si queréis escucharlo de fondo:

watch?v=srE7N0yvQDQ

Ahora, ¡a disfrutar!

* * *

 **EL BACHE DEL TREN**

El tren se puso en marcha, por fin. En menos de cinco horas llegaría a Edimburgo, se encontraría con un colega de la policía escocesa y podría avanzar en el caso. Habría preferido ir en avión, pero Scotland Yard no le habría pagado el billete. Lástima, quería quitárselo de encima cuanto antes.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo atascado en ese caso: un cuerpo, un libro, una flor. Era lo único que dejaba el asesino en la escena del crimen. Estrangulaba a la víctima, la desnudaba, la sentaba en una butaca y en su regazo dejaba un libro abierto con una flor como marcapáginas. Nunca se repetían los libros o las flores. Nunca se repetía la zona del asesinato; sólo el método. La policía estaba desesperada por encontrar un rumbo a seguir, una pista que les llevase a algún sitio. Cuando se enteraron de que la primera víctima del asesino de las flores apareció en Edimburgo, Greg no dudó ni un segundo en ir allí lo más pronto posible.

Además, cuanto más lejos estuviera de Londres, mejor.

Apoyó el codo en el marco de la ventana y apoyó la cabeza en su mano. Cuatro horas sólo, cuatro horas para pensar. El teléfono móvil estaba apagado en su bolsillo, como desde hacía dos días. No podía arriesgarse a encenderlo. Estaría todo lleno de mensajes y llamadas. O peor, estaría completamente vacío, sin ninguna notificación de la que quejarse. No quería arriesgarse a saberlo.

El mismo chico joven con pantalones rotos y gorra con el que se había chocado en la estación iba caminando por el pasillo buscando su asiento. Finalmente se sentó frente a él, dejó su mochila en el asiento de al lado y sacó una tablet. No le hizo caso, le ignoró como si no existiera. No entendía los modales de los jóvenes, y menos si era inglés.

Volvió su mirada a la ventana y observó el paisaje de casas. Dentro de poco podría ver los campos de cultivo, las llanuras verdes donde ovejas y vacas pastarían con tranquilidad. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a un hombre de su edad que pasaba de largo y se sentaba varias filas más adelante. Esperaba que un viaje con tan pocas personas fuera una coincidencia, no quería que la empresa de transportes se viera obligada a cerrar la línea. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del leve bamboleo del tren. Cuatro horas para encender el móvil y enfrentarse a sus miedos.

A lo mejor se había quedado dormido, a lo mejor no. Quizá el tiempo había dejado de existir hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos. El chico seguía enfrascado en su tablet, y al otro lado del pasillo había una joven con los cascos conectados a su móvil. ¿Por qué estaban tan enganchados a la tecnología? No lo entendía.

Los campos verdes inundaban por fin el paisaje. Parcelas infinitas, pequeños pueblos al fondo. A veces le gustaría ser capaz de vivir en un pueblo y olvidarse de todo. Así no sufriría tanto.

De repente el tren empezó a bajar la velocidad, hasta que se paró por completo. Al fondo del vagón Greg notó jaleo y se levantó para ver qué es lo que había ocurrido. Iba a salir al pasillo cuando el chico le agarró un brazo.

—Yo no se lo recomendaría, señor.

—¿Sabes qué está pasando?—le preguntó Greg con tono severo.

Su mente de policía ya le estaba poniendo en los peores caos: querían secuestrar el tren y ese chico era cómplice. Habían averiguado que investigaba el caso del asesino de las flores y le tenían controlado para asesinarle. Lo harían pasar todo como un intento fallido de secuestro cuando se lo encontraran en el suelo con una bala en la cabeza...

Echó mano al mango de su pistola, escondida con un arnés bajo su chaqueta.

—Soy policía; si no me sueltas ahora mismo te apresaré y te enviaré al calabozo del siguiente pueblo en el que paremos.

—Se lo digo por su bien, señor—dijo el chico ignorando sus amenazas y sin apartar la vista de su cara.

Escuchó gritos en el otro vagón, una fuerte discusión. De un tirón se libró de la mano del chico y se dirigió para ver qué pasaba, pero el otro pasajero del vagón, el hombre de su edad, se interpuso en su camino. Intentó rodearle pero tenía los brazos extendidos y apoyados en los asientos para no permitirle pasar.

—Vuelva a su asiento, por favor.

Notó sus hombros tensarse, al igual que los músculos de su mandíbula.

—Apártate—exigió Greg.

—Vuelva a su asiento—repitió el hombre.

Estaba pensando en usar la fuerza bruta cuando se abrió la puerta del vagón. De repente todo pareció ir a cámara lenta. Apareció un hombre calvo y con tatuajes en los brazos cargando una escopeta de doble cañón en el hombro. Greg buscó inmediatamente su pistola y mientras echaba al suelo al hombre que le paraba el paso. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera quitarle el seguro a su pistola, escuchó un disparo. La camiseta negra del hombre de la escopeta se manchó poco a poco en su pecho, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado había caído al suelo.

Greg miró hacia atrás y se encontró con la joven de los cascos empuñando un revólver.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?—les gritó Greg.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones, señor Lestrade—la joven se guardó el revólver en el bolso y le empujó hacia la parte de atrás del vagón, en dirección contraria a donde estaba el de la escopeta.

Greg se resistió y plantó sus pies en el suelo para que ella no pudiera moverle.

—O me explicáis de una vez qué está pasando o...

—Si me acompaña, lo sabrá—le cortó la joven. Aun a pesar de haber matado a un hombre hacía unos segundos, hablaba como si estuviera aburrida, como si nada de lo que estuviera pasando le importara.

Tras unos segundos Greg asintió, dando su consentimiento, y siguió a la joven con la pistola en la mano. No iba a fiarse tan fácilmente.

Y pensaba que tendría un viaje tranquilo.

Atravesaron dos vagones y al llegar a la puerta del último vagón del tren, la joven se apartó para dejarle pasar. Greg abrió la puerta y se encontró con otro vagón vacío.

—Hemos neutralizado a uno de los atacantes, señor—dijo la joven a su espalda.

—Gracias, Anthea—contestó una voz más que conocida a su derecha.

Una figura trajeada entró en su campo de visión y Greg sintió su ira aparecer.

—Cómo no me he dado cuenta de que todo esto es culpa tuya, Mycroft—dijo con la máxima calma posible, conteniendo la ira en sus puños.

—Yo también me alegro de verte—dijo Mycroft sentándose en uno de los asientos con mesa—. Nos puedes dejar solos, Anthea. Ya me encargo yo.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas.

—Siéntate, por favor—le pidió Mycroft, pero no se movió ni un milímetro.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Proteger el tren de un secuestro y de asesinato a cierto Detective Inspector.

Malditos instintos de policía, rara vez se equivocaba.

—Me protejo yo solo, lo he hecho toda mi vida. Pude haber disparado yo mismo al hombre con la escopeta.

—Lo malo es que casualmente los asesinatos que estás investigando interceden con asuntos del MI6.

—Trabajo, cómo no—refunfuñó Greg.

—Gregory...—Mycroft se puso de pie y dio un paso.

—No, ni un paso más—dijo alzando un brazo hacia él—. No tienes derecho a estar aquí ni a protegerme, aunque sea por trabajo.

—Cuando accediste a ser pareja de un espía sabías a lo que te estabas exponiendo, incluyendo protección constante.

—Ya no somos pareja—le recordó Greg, aguantando otra vez su ira.

—No pienso reconocer una ruptura hecha de forma tan cobarde.

—¿Cobarde?—preguntó Greg indignado, en voz muy baja—. ¡Tú te atreves a llamarme cobarde!—dijo casi gritando.

—Terminar una relación con un mensaje es de cobardes.

—¿Quién eres tú para decidirlo, eh? Tú eres quien se avergüenza de nuestra relación, el que no quiere hacerlo público después de tres años. ¡Tres años!

—Sabes que mi trabajo...

—No quiero oír tus excusas, Mycroft.

—¿Por eso me enviaste un mensaje y desapareciste? ¿Para que no pudiera hablar contigo?—dijo Mycroft severamente, parecía enfadado. Aunque no tanto como Greg.

—No hay nada de qué hablar. Lo nuestro no va a ninguna parte porque tú eres el cobarde, no yo.

—Sé que he hecho cosas mal, pero tú tampoco estás libre de culpa.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Quién ha aguantado las citas clandestinas? ¿Quién tenía que morderse la lengua para no recriminarte que me defendieras cuando Sherlock me insultaba? ¿Quién pasó semanas enteras sin saber que estabas hospitalizado?

—Te pedí perdón por ello, Gregory.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, me tienes rodeado de tus colegas espías 24 horas al día. Estoy harto de todo eso.

—¡Por lo menos pudiste habérmelo dicho en persona, no en un mensaje!—explotó Mycroft.

—¿Y cuándo iba a hacerlo? Hoy es la primera vez que te veo en un mes. ¿O es que debía haberle dado el recado a tu confidente, que me odia y no te da mis mensajes?

Mycroft cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente varias veces. Sólo lo hacía cuando la ansiedad estaba a punto de ganarle.

—Gritarnos no hará que solucionemos esto—dijo Mycroft con un tono más calmado.

—No quiero solucionar nada—dijo Greg imitando su tono de voz.

—Entra en razón, Gregory.

—Ya lo hice.

Mycroft volvió a respirar hondo.

—Sé que soy un hombre frío. Muy frío—añadió viendo la ceja arqueada de Greg, una expresión que había copiado de él y que no podía dejar de hacer—. No me gusta ser cariñoso en público, y sé que no te hago todos los cumplidos que te mereces.

—Me puedo dar por satisfecho si no me llamas idiota—ironizó Greg.

—Pero te quiero, Gregory—dijo mirándole a los ojos, y Greg tragó saliva—. Tú me haces ser mejor persona. Me vuelves más cálido. Aun con todas las peleas que hemos tenido, los últimos tres años han sido lo mejor de mi vida.

—No me vengas con tus palabras melosas—dijo Greg intentando que no le afectaran.

—Este último mes sin verte ha sido un infierno—continuó Mycroft sin hacerle caso—. El grupo terrorista en el que me infiltré no me perdía de vista. He trabajado casi sin descanso para poder evitar el ataque de hoy.

—Ese es el problema, Mycroft. Te desvives más por tu trabajo que por mí. Entiendo que sea un trabajo importante y no seré tan hipócrita como para decir que mi trabajo no es igual de absorbente. Nunca te he pedido que lo dejes, o que pases menos horas en donde sea que estés. Sólo quiero poder decir que eres mi pareja y cogerte de la mano en el restaurante.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo—admitió Mycroft mirándole a los ojos.

—Entonces no hay nada más de qué hablar.

—Me consume pensar que puedas volver a salir con idiotas que sólo repiten palabras trilladas sacadas de una tragedia romántica—Mycroft no se daba por vencido, y Greg empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—Por lo menos con ellos no tengo que fingir nada—le dolía lo que iba a decir, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo para poder seguir adelante—. Y tú también podrás volver a citas de una noche para liberar estrés, es lo mejor para tu trabajo.

—Tú eres el único con el que merece la pena estar. Eres el único que merece la pena.

—No lo has demostrado lo suficiente.

No se habían movido de su sitio, seguía habiendo mucho espacio entre ellos pero Greg sentía que el espacio se reducía cada vez más, que el tiempo se detenía al igual que el tren...

Un momento, ¿por qué se estaba parando el tren?

Se asomó a una ventanilla, y después a la del otro lado. Efectivamente, se estaban parando. No había parcelas de cultivo, no había casas a los lejos. Estaban parados en medio de la nada.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo?

—No puedo permitir que este tren llegue a Edimburgo. Un francotirador está esperando a dispararte nada más salgas del tren si sus compañeros no consiguen matarte aquí dentro.

—Soy uno de los mejores policías de Scotland Yard, Holmes—sólo le llamaba por su apellido cuando estaba realmente enfadado y a punto de perder los nervios—. Puedo encargarme de esta situación, no necesito que unos puñeteros espías del MI6 cubran mis espaldas.

—Y yo te lo acabo de decir: no pienso permitirlo. Puedes cortar toda relación conmigo, puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras. Pero si está en mis manos protegerte, lo haré.

No quería admitir que eso le enternecía. No, no podía hacerlo. Apartó de su corazón toda emoción y se obligó a pensar con la cabeza.

—Al menos dime cuántos criminales hay. La joven neutralizó a uno de ellos, tiene que haber más.

—Según los datos que pude recopilar, hay cinco—Mycroft sacó una carpeta de un maletín y se lo extendió a Greg, acercándose lo menos posible. Mycroft había sacado su máscara de trabajo, por ahora no debía temer a una discusión—. No me infiltré lo suficientemente alto en la cadena de mando como para poder asegurarlo.

—¿Has conseguido toda esta información en un mes?—preguntó Greg incrédulo mientras pasaba páginas y páginas llenas de datos, fotografías, códigos secretos...

A cambio de no verle en un mes, a cambio de sacrificar su vida personal, Mycroft había conseguido toda esa información y salvaría su vida entre muchas otras. ¿Cómo podía darle ese informe y no esperar que cortase con él? Desde luego el Reino Unido estaba más seguro si no estaban juntos.

—Y aun así no es suficiente. Yo...

De repente oyeron un gran estruendo en el otro vagón. Greg dejó caer el informe al suelo y agarró su pistola con las dos manos, mientras Mycroft le echaba hacia atrás, poniéndose como barrera entre él y la puerta.

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? No tienes arma—le reprochó Greg intentando ponerse delante.

—Funciono mejor sin una.

La puerta se abrió dando un portazo y aparecieron dos hombres igual de enemistosos que el de la escopeta. Llevaban dos pistolas semiautomáticas, les apuntaron con ellas.

Greg levantó el arma, listo para disparar, pero Mycroft se puso en medio. Le dio un puñetazo a uno en la cara, derribándole al suelo, y Greg apuntó al otro por encima del hombro de Mycroft. Le dio en el hombro y Mycroft aprovechó la distracción para agarrar su cabeza y romperle el cuello.

Greg miró a los dos en el suelo, los dos desangrándose. Uno por la herida de bala, otro por haberse dado con la cabeza en la esquina de un apoyabrazos. Mycroft se limpió las gotas de sangre que le habían salpicado en la cara con uno de sus típicos pañuelos bordados y se giró a Greg. Él, adelantándose a lo que sabía que iba a decir, le apuntó con determinación.

—Como se te ocurra decir que me quede aquí, te disparo—le amenazó Greg, aunque los dos sabían que no lo decía en serio.

Mycroft asintió y pisó los dos cadáveres sin ninguna consideración, como si fueran un elemento más de la decoración. Greg le siguió de cerca, pero no llegaron ni a atravesar medio vagón cuando Anthea, la joven del móvil, se acercó a ellos con la ropa manchada de sangre y su revólver en la mano.

—Ícaro está inconsciente, señor—comentó Anthea ignorando a Greg.

—¿Estable?

—Creemos que sí. Hemos neutralizado a otros dos objetivos. Uno de ellos tenía esto en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Era un trozo de papel de cuaderno arrancado, con una punta bañada en sangre y el nombre de Apolo escrito con rotulador.

—Nosotros hemos neutralizado a otros dos—dijo Mycroft haciendo el papel una bola y guardándola en un bolsillo.

—No somos capaces de identificar a más criminales entre los pasajeros, señor.

—Hay más—aseguró Mycroft con mirada fiera—.Si vosotros no podéis...

—No permitiré que le vean—dijo Anthea.

—Un momento—se metió Greg en la conversación guardando el arma, no era el momento de apuntar a nadie—, explicad cuál es el problema.

Anthea y Mycroft intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Ella negaba levemente con la cabeza, y Mycroft suspiró.

—Mi nombre en clave es Apolo—dijo Mycroft sin mirarle a los ojos—. Al parecer han descubierto mi coartada, sabían que estaría aquí.

—Y han decidido eliminar dos pájaros de un tiro—finalizó Greg, observando por primera vez en su vida la cara de decepción de Mycroft.

—Quiere ir adonde están los pasajeros para descubrir a los objetivos que quedan—añadió Anthea con tono de reproche.

—Soy el único que puede hacerlo.

—Le matarán—insistió Anthea.

—Yo también puedo hacerlo—se ofreció Greg.

—No—dijo Mycroft severamente.

—¿Por qué? No les he visto nunca, pero te aseguro que distingo un criminal de una banda terrorista cuando le veo.

—Te quieren matar.

—Y a ti también.

—Tengo recursos para defenderme.

—Y yo tengo una pistola.

—No, Gregory. Estoy a cargo de esta operación y acatarás mis órdenes.

—¿Cuándo demonios vas a entender que no necesito que me protejas?—dijo Greg enfadándose.

—¿Y tú cuándo vas a entender que eres lo más importante para mí?—estalló Mycroft, y al instante se vio el arrepentimiento en su cara. Cerró los ojos y suspiró—. No puedo dejar que te ocurra nada, te guste o no.

—Se acabó—dijo Greg, harto.

Esquivó a Mycroft y a Anthea, sacó su pistola y la recargó.

—¿Dónde va?—oyó que le preguntaba la joven alarmada.

—A dispararles en la cabeza si es necesario.

Iba a abrir la puerta del vagón, tenía la mano extendida y el dedo sobre el gatillo, completamente decidido, cuando unos brazos le envolvieron por la espalda. El calor y el olor de Mycroft le inundaron por completo; hacía un mes que no lo sentía, y se había olvidado de lo maravilloso que era sentirse así de querido.

—Mycroft—le dijo en voz baja apretando una de sus manos para que le soltara.

—No, por favor—le rogó con la voz rota, escondiendo su cara en su cuello y respirando su esencia. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Greg—. Por favor, Gregory. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué pides perdón?

—Por todo. No vayas, por favor—Mycroft le estrechó aún más entre sus brazos y Greg se vio incapaz de salir de ahí. No quería hacerlo.

Dejó caer sus brazos y se apoyó contra el pecho de Mycroft.

—No es justo—susurró Greg, no necesitaba explicar nada para que Mycroft lo entendiera.

—Saldremos vivos de este tren y superaremos este bache, te lo prometo.

Greg se rió sin ganas.

—¿Un bache? ¿Esto para ti es un bache?

—Si hubieras dejado de quererme, no habrías estado a punto de entrar en un vagón lleno de terroristas con solo una pistola.

—A lo mejor estaba de farol.

Escuchó la sonrisa de Mycroft y notó sus labios posarse sobre su sien. Se giró un poco más y dejó que le besase en los labios. Dios, cuánto lo había echado de menos.

—¿Decirme tu nombre en clave no va en contra de tu trabajo?—preguntó Greg cuando se separaron.

—Anthea guardará el secreto.

—Después de patearte el culo.

—No lo dude, señor Lestrade—oyó decir a Anthea detrás de Mycroft.

Se dieron la vuelta y se la encontraron con los brazos cruzados, el revólver colgando de una de sus manos y cara de muy pocos amigos.

—Ninguno de los dos entrará ahí—les advirtió Anthea.

—Entonces no sé cómo quieres que completemos la misión—le dijo Mycroft sin soltarle.

—Por suerte he venido preparada.

Sacó los cascos de su bolsillo y se lo enseñó. Greg no entendía nada, pero notó a Mycroft relajarse.

—Ícaro ha traído una tablet. Podrán verlo desde ahí.

—¿Ver el qué?—preguntó Greg confundido.

Anthea se acercó y le mostró uno de los cascos. En vez de tener agujeros por los que salía el sonido, tenían una pequeña cámara.

—Impresionante—murmuró Greg.

—¿Tiene señal directa?

—Sí, pero necesito saber la contraseña de la tablet.

Mycroft le soltó y fue directamente a por la mochila de Ícaro. Encendió la tablet, escaneó la pantalla con sus ojos y en un intento la desbloqueó. Dio unos cuantos toques más a la pantalla y sonrió.

—Entra cuando quieras, querida.

Anthea se colgó los cascos sobre los hombros, estratégicamente puestos entre sus pechos para que la cámara no se moviera. Greg apartó la mirada, avergonzado, y ella se dio cuenta.

—No me ofenderé porque me mire el escote. He tenido que soportar cosas peores.

Si ella lo decía tan abiertamente, ¿qué habría tenido que soportar Mycroft? Pero no le dio tiempo a reflexionar. Mycroft le agarró del brazo y le sentó junto a él para que vieran las imágenes de la cámara oculta. En cuanto Anthea cerró la puerta tras ella, fijaron su vista en la pantalla. Mycroft le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le atrajo hacia sí. Al principio se tensó, pero con las caricias de Mycroft en su brazo se fue relajando poco a poco.

—No es justo—le volvió a decir a Mycroft. Porque no era justo que con unas caricias y un beso quisiera olvidarse de todas sus problemas y volver con él.

—Shh, que empieza—bromeó Mycroft, como las pocas veces que habían ido al cine.

—¿Y tú te llamas espía?

Pero no esperó respuesta. Vieron cómo Anthea abría otra puerta y entraba en un vagón con todos los asientos ocupados y varias personas de pie. Reconoció al hombre que le había cortado el paso, Perseo si no recordaba mal.

—¿Hay espías entre los pasajeros?

—Algunos, la mayoría son los que están de pie.

Anthea había dado varios paseos, lo que permitió que Greg contase.

—15 espías para vigilar a 50 personas. Eso es exagerado.

—Tenemos nuestros motivos.

Le miró de reojo. Mycroft estaba concentrado en la pantalla, escrutando cada pixel sin perder detalle.

—No veo nadie en el lado izquierdo. Si Anthea se moviera más...—se quejó Greg.

—Ten paciencia.

Siguieron observando a todos los pasajeros, aunque Greg tenía la mitad de su atención puesta en las caricias de Mycroft. Vieron a un hombre levantarse de su asiento y hacer aspavientos hasta que la mujer de su lado le calmó con las mismas caricias que le estaba dando Mycroft. Todos a su alrededor reaccionaron de una forma u otra, hablando con el de al lado o haciendo muecas de desagrado -o acuerdo, a la cámara le hacía falta un micrófono para ser perfecto-. Sin embargo una reacción llamó la atención de Greg. O mejor dicho, la falta de reacción.

—Mira a ese hombre—le señaló Greg en la pantalla.

Anthea pasó rápidamente, no pudo verle durante mucho tiempo, pero estaba seguro de que él era uno de ellos.

—Esperemos a que dé varias vueltas más para actuar.

Esperaron y esperaron, pero no veían a nadie más.

—¿Estás seguro de que sólo hay uno?—le preguntó Greg.

—Sí. Cuanto antes le neutralicemos, mejor—Mycroft se levantó y dejó la mano apoyada en su hombro—. No intentes hacer nada.

—Sabes que lo haré.

—Ahora que te he recuperado no dejaré que lo estropees.

—No me has recuperado—dijo Greg con un mohín en los labios.

—Me sigues queriendo—dijo Mycroft perplejo como si eso lo explicara todo. A veces se olvidaba de lo difícil que era tratar esos temas con él.

—Sí, pero eso no significa que quiera seguir esta relación.

—Me has besado.

—Sí—admitió Greg.

—Me has dejado que te abrace y te acaricie.

—Es verdad—volvió a admitir.

—¿Entonces?

—Eso no borra todos los problemas que tenemos, Mycroft—dijo Greg con tono cansado y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Podemos trabajar en ellos. Esto es solo un bache.

—Y yo te digo que no lo es. ¿Por qué eres tan terco?

—Porque no quiero dejarlo. No quiero que salgas con otros hombres, quiero que estés solo conmigo.

Anthea apareció por la puerta. Greg se levantó y le dijo en voz baja, para terminar la discusión:

—Cuando puedas admitir en público que sales con un policía de Scotland Yard y besarme en plena calle, podrás decir que es solo un bache. Hasta entonces no.

Y los dos sabían que eso no era posible.

—¿Han encontrado algo?—preguntó Anthea guardándose los cascos en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Hay uno—dijo Mycroft con su voz de trabajo—. Asiento 43.

Anthea asintió y volvió a salir.

—¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?

—Neutralizarle—Mycroft seguía con su voz de trabajo.

Volvió a sentarse donde antes, y trasteó con la tablet; no volvería a hablarle. Sí, eso era lo mejor para los dos. Cuanto antes se mentalizara Mycroft, antes podrían seguir adelante. Otra cosa era cuándo podrían hacerlo.

—¿Cómo lo harán?

Mycroft giró la tablet para mostrarle una imagen. La cámara estaba en un ángulo bajo, seguramente le colgaba del bolsillo del pantalón por lo mucho que se movía. Obligó al sospechoso a levantarse y le vieron el culo todo el camino hasta donde le llevara. En otro vagón, completamente vacío, le tiró al suelo y sin dudarlo disparó a la cabeza. Greg se quedó impactado, con la boca abierta, asombrado por la sangre fría que tenían los espías. ¿Cuántas veces había tenido Mycroft que hacer eso?

—Tendrás que firmar un acuerdo de silencio cuando lleguemos a Edimburgo—le anunció Mycroft apagando la tablet.

—Pensé que había un francotirador esperándome.

—Ya se han ocupado de él. Puedes ir a buscar a tu asesino de las flores tranquilamente.

Su tono era duro, frío, impersonal y muy profesional. Le dolía, pero era lo mejor. No podía aguantar más años de la misma manera, aunque quisiera hacerlo con tal de volver a saborear sus labios.

Se sentó en la otra punta del vagón, de espaldas a Mycroft. Su pistola pesaba en su costado como si fuera un cañón de pólvora. Habían muerto seis terroristas. Él, en sus peores días, mataba a dos personas. ¿Cómo podían aguantarlo? ¿Acaso Mycroft tenía una extraña fijación por la muerte de las personas de la que no se había dado cuenta y por ello hacía tan bien su trabajo? ¿Cuántos secretos tenía que ocultar?

El tren se puso en marcha. Cuando llegaran a Edimburgo los pasajeros tendrían una anécdota interesante que contar. Nadie sabría nada de esas seis muertes, nadie sabía que era un simulacro de secuestro para matarles a Mycroft y a él ni que estaba relacionado con uno de los asesinos más mediáticos del momento. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de la verdadera magnitud del trabajo de Mycroft. ¿Había sido demasiado duro rompiendo la relación? ¿Había hecho bien en hacerlo? ¿Estaba bien arrepentirse después de haberle dicho claramente que no iban a volver?

El resto del viaje fue silencioso. Los espías se movían en silencio y cuando hablaban lo hacían tan bajo que Greg no les prestaba atención. Algunos pasajeros volvieron a sus asientos, pero eso tampoco le importó. Se dejó mecer por el vaivén del tren y cerró los ojos para resistir la tentación de girarse y ver si Mycroft seguía ahí.

Pisó la estación de destino con la maleta en la mano. No quería mirar atrás y despedirse de Mycroft, saber que sería la última vez que le veía. Sería demasiado doloroso. Compró una botella de agua en una máquina de refrescos que había en el andén. La mano le temblaba, no sabía si por la adrenalina del viaje o la tristeza. Tomó un sorbo para refrescar su garganta y mojar su boca, pero no hacía ningún efecto.

—¡Gregory!—oyó a lo lejos.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Mycroft ir corriendo hacia él. Si eso ya era extraño, aún lo era más ver su sonrisa radiante. ¿Es que no le dolía tanto como a él? ¿Es que su insistencia en que era el único que merecía la pena era una mera actuación? ¿Tan contento estaba de perderle de vista?

Abrió la boca para gritarle algo cuando estuvo a un metro de él, pero no pudo decir nada. Mycroft le besó con pasión y Greg dejó caer la maleta al suelo. No entendía qué estaba pasando y sabía que se arrepentiría, pero no dudó ni un instante y le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión. Se aferró a la chaqueta de Mycroft como si le fuera la vida en ello y no se separó de sus labios hasta que sintió que se desmayaba por falta de aire.

—¡Este hombre es policía de Scotland Yard y yo soy su pareja!—empezó a gritar Mycroft mirando alrededor.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?—medio preguntó, medio chilló Greg viendo las caras a su alrededor. Algunos sonreían, otros miraban con cara de asco y la mayoría pasaba de largo—. ¡Mycroft, cállate ya! ¿Es que se te han dejado de funcionar las neuronas o qué? ¡Te van a descubrir!

—Ya me da igual—la sonrisa de Mycroft era radiante, de una felicidad absoluta—. Ya no me tengo que esconder. ¡Ni nosotros tampoco!

—¿Pero qué...?—Greg no entendía nada—. Hace cinco minutos no me hablabas.

—Hace tres me han ofrecido un puesto dentro del Gobierno. Me han ofrecido dejar el trabajo de campo por un aburrido trabajo de despacho y reuniones con gente de todo el mundo.

—Si te lo ofrecen no creo que sea algo aburrido—dijo Greg sin terminar de creérselo.

—¿No te alegras?—le preguntó Mycroft repentinamente preocupado.

—No, es que...

—Te he besado en público y le he gritado a quienes querían escuchar que eres mi pareja. ¿No era eso lo que tenía que hacer para recuperarte?—preguntó, esta vez de manera muy inocente.

El hombre que podía ordenar el asesinato de alguien sin pestañear, a sangre fría. El hombre que llevaba sobre sus hombros el peso de una organización tan importante como el MI6 estaba sonriendo como un niño ante la posibilidad de estar con él.

¿Quién era para decirle que no?

Le volvió a agarrar la chaqueta y le atrajo hacia él para darle otro beso, esta vez menos desesperado que el anterior.

—Como vuelvas a dejar que Sherlock me insulte, te disparo en un pie—Mycroft sonrió y le besó—. Como me apartes la mano de un restaurante te disparo en el otro—volvió a besarle, Mycroft incluso se rió un poco—. Como vuelvan a hospitalizarte y no me lo digan te disparo en el hombro.

—Al menos estaré en un hospital, la atención médica sería rápida—bromeó Mycroft.

—Lo digo en serio, idiota.

—A partir de ahora nadie dudará que el hombre más maravilloso del mundo ha escogido pasar el resto de su vida conmigo—le dio un beso en la frente.

—No exageres, Mycroft—le regañó Greg—Mycroft le arqueó una ceja y se arrodilló sobre una rodilla—. ¿Mycroft?—preguntó preocupado Greg.

Sacó un estuche pequeño de interior de su chaqueta.

—Hace tres días fui a tu casa con un ramo de flores en la mano y este estuche en el bolsillo. Quería quitarte todas tus dudas y tus miedos. Aunque nuestra relación no pudiera ser pública, quería que supieras que eres el único hombre de mi vida. Pero entonces recibí tu mensaje y mi corazón se rompió—Mycroft tragó saliva, mirándole a los ojos—. Habría dejado mi trabajo en ese mismo instante si no fuera porque me llamaron para esta operación y supe que era mi oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. Mientras el tren nos tenía atrapados en medio de la nada, entendí que no soy capaz de hacerte entender lo importante que eres para mí. Por eso quiero dedicar todos los días del resto de mi vida a decírtelo y demostrártelo. Te quiero, Gregory Lestrade. Sé que soy una persona fría, que no me gusta que los demás presencien facetas tuyas que quiero solo para mí, que soy muy sobreprotector y nos pelearemos y mil y una veces por ello, pero...

Greg no aguantó más. Se arrodilló y le besó dulcemente, estrechando las manos de Mycroft con el estuche entre las suyas. Cuando escuchó los aplausos a su alrededor se apartó de él y observó la cara perpleja de Mycroft.

—¿Es eso un sí?—le preguntó inocentemente.

—Por supuesto que sí, idiota.

Compartieron una sonrisa entre sus labios, indiferentes a todo a su alrededor. No tenían una relación perfecta, y seguramente tendrían más baches de ese estilo. Pero quería a ese idiota que iría hasta el fin del mundo por él. Ya no le dejaría escapar.


End file.
